


Stuffed

by Atiny_DazzlingLight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choking Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Size Kink, mentions of Hongjoong x Seonghwa relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiny_DazzlingLight/pseuds/Atiny_DazzlingLight
Summary: Yunho was always a soft and gentle boyfriend. He gave the best cuddles, planned the cutest dates, and showered you with affection. To top it off, he never pushed you for anything sexual. He would always give and give but never receive, and it bothered you to the core.But this time it will be different, and you’ll give him all the pleasure you know he deserves.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 124





	Stuffed

The day was a disaster.

Work was chaotic since your boss kept breathing down your back about stupid and miscellaneous tasks, despite there being a hundred of other employees that could do it.

Then the bus ride back home was crowded, leaving no space to stand, let alone sit down while wearing heels. Three little kids pulled on your pencil skirt, and you swore an old man ‘ accidentally’ pinched your ass when you got off. 

So by the time you got into your shared apartment, you were practically fuming.

You placed the keys in the dish by the door and kicked those pesky heels off your aching feet. Trudging your feet into the living room, you paid no attention to the blue-haired man that was by the fridge as you fell face-first into the leather sofa.

“ Welcome back, sweetie. ” Yunho was already changed out of his work clothes and was dressed in jeans and a simple shirt. When he didn’t get a response, he peeked his head out of the kitchen to see you on the couch.

Quickly stirring his ramen, he walked over to you and used his large yet gentle hand to rub your back, forcing a content sigh to leave your mouth.

“ Rough day?” 

You turned your head to look at him as you gave him an exaggerated sigh. “ They're trying to work me to death, and the bus was packed today too.” 

He picked your small body up and sat you down in his lap, your head resting under his chin. 

“ Do you want my ramen? It’ll be done in a few.” He held your hands in his, drawing your focus to them.

“ But it was for you. What are you going to eat then?” Dainty fingers gazed at the gentle hands that were almost twice the size as yours. The difference in size was enthralling to you and your imagination.

A gentle kiss was placed on your cheek before being lifted again and placed back down on the couch with ease as if you were featherlight. He went into the kitchen and came back with a cup of noodles, placing it in your hands.

“ Don’t worry about it. I’ll find something else to eat?” He said with a sweet smile that could make any woman's heart do somersaults. “ You want me to start you a bath, so you can relax tonight?” 

“ You don’t have to do that Yunho. I’ll just take a hot shower and call it a day.” You argued and it only made him laugh.

“ Why don’t you ever let me spoil you? Just let me run you a bath and then we can binge-watch marvel movies in the bedroom. How does that sound?” 

Looking up into his eyes was a mistake. Those dastardly puppy eyes melted the ‘ no thank you’ on your lips and made your heart swell. How could you say no to that face?

“ That sounds fine…” You mumbled as you stuffed your face with the noodles, but he heard you loud and clear as he smiled before going back to the kitchen to find him something to eat once more.

It was simple things like this that made you grateful for finding such a beautiful and genuine specimen as rare as Jeong Yunho. 

It was a lucky chance for you to meet him at your friend Hongjoong’s housewarming party since they were mutuals. You both kept staring at each other throughout the night until Seonghwa, Hongjoong’s lover, exposed you two when he dragged you over there and told you two to just start talking.

Both of you being embarrassed for being spotted out like that, it was an awkward first conversation that bloomed into this sweet and alluring relationship you both are in now. 

Now inside the tub with bubbles nearly covering your entire being, you sighed as you felt the aches and pains of today’s work disappear thanks to your boyfriend’s efforts. 

The relaxing smells and heat from the bath had your mind drifting to a more tempting world, filled with the images of you and Yunho. 

A hand cupping your face as he leaned in for a gentle kiss that warmed your body fast; arms stretching to reach around his neck due to the height difference, but you didn’t care. Hands trailing down to pull you closer and lock you in an embrace with their strength. Doing endless sinful deeds to you that would always make him feel larger than life to you since you failed in comparison to his size. 

But you didn’t care.

You loved the size difference between you two. That’s one of the first things you noticed when you spotted him at that party. 

Hongjoong always joked about your past relations and comments saying that you indeed have a size kink and you would playfully deny it all. Quickly flagging him off and saying it wasn’t true and to stop teasing you. 

But after all the time you spent with this mammoth of a man, Joong’s words replay in your head and you think about how true his accusations were.

Bringing your mind back to reality, you got out of the tub and quickly dried off and dressed in some panties and one of Yunho’s large shirts, the hem ending at your mid-thigh. An outfit that he secretly loves with a passion.

As you walked back to your bedroom, you think about how much Yunho holds back on you. His own desires are always thrown on the back burner, but you always noticed the fire that stayed behind his eyes that he thought would go unnoticed.

He will always make sure that you felt like a queen and experience the best pleasure that the world could offer. The focus will always be on you and nothing more. Not that your complaining, but whenever you wanted to recuperate that attention and pleasure, he would smile sweetly and say he’s fine. 

But you knew very well he wasn’t. 

It always felt like he was holding back from you. He placed this wall between what he does versus what he really wants and you can always see that battle in his eyes. There’s so much heat that tries to stay hidden from you when they witnessed you in a state of undress or any type of sexy clothing; the burn felt too close for comfort. But then again maybe the tiny masochist in you wanted to feel that burn.

It gave you so much power to know that you can make your usual bubbly boyfriend’s gaze become so tinted with desire and make him fight with himself for self-control. But for once you wish he would lose that battle.

“ Are you okay baby?” 

Yunho’s voice broke you from your thoughts as you looked up from your spot, laying on his chest. You had Spider-man: Homecoming playing on the tv and it was serving as background noise to you. 

“ I’m okay. I was just daydreaming.” You said as you stared up at him.

“ So I’m guessing you're not interested in the movie right now?” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around your body, bringing you closer to his warmth.

“ Now you know Spider-man is your favorite movie. You put this on for you.” You smiled as he couldn’t help but laugh at what you said.

“ Well, what would you rather do?” 

You stared up at him and remembered your previous thoughts and took account of how this sudden scheme in your mind could work. Tomorrow was Saturday and Yunho didn’t plan on going to the dance studio this time, so you have no repercussions for what you plan on starting tonight.

You pulled yourself upon his body until you were eye level with him. You stared down into his chocolate eyes and he stared back at you, waiting for your next move. He didn’t have to wait much longer as you leaned down to gently place your lips on his for a kiss. Yunho didn’t hesitate to kiss you back as a hand traveled to the back of your neck.

There was no delay as you nipped at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and you plunged your tongue into his mouth, earning a groan from him.

Without breaking the kiss, you adjusted your body to now straddled his hips that had your ass pressed right over his cock. Your hands went to cup his face as you continued to attack his mouth with kisses and started to grind your hips down on him, which made his body jolt up a bit from the suddenness. 

“ Babe, what are you do-”

You made him swallow his words as you kissed him deeply again, your grinds matching in time of your kisses. You could hear his deep inhales through his nose as hands went down to your hips, trying to hold you still.

When you pulled away for air, you immediately went to attack his neck with light nips and bites. Yunho grip only tighten, but by the way, how his fingers flexed, he still had some control left in him

“ What are you doing?” His voice was a bit deeper now and you took the opportunity to sit up and look down at him.

“ I’m just wanna have some fun.” You smiled wickedly, putting more weight down on his growing erection. He put more force on my hips to the point where it hurts just a bit, but you wouldn’t complain about it.

“ I get that, but you’re being more aggressive this time around.” You could see how his eyes got darker, betraying how he really feels about this change.

“ I’m doing this because you won’t do it,” I stated bluntly as his eyes went wide and brows furrowed in confusion. He let out an awkward laugh, “ I don’t understand.”

“ Yunho, I love how sweet and caring you are, but I feel like you always hold back on me whenever we get into situations like this.” You explained as he sat up, supporting himself with his arms.

“ Well, I never want to hurt you and all. You know that’s the last thing I want to do. Compared to you, I’m a bit bigger.” He retorts and you gave a huff and crossed your arms.

“ I can’t believe I'm telling you this...” You took a deep inhale, feeling your cheeks go warm, “ I kind of have a size kink. I was actually attracted to our size difference at first before we talked at that party.”

You grabbed a hand from off of your hips, pulling it up to be in front of your face. “ With all this strength you have, you treat me like a porcelain doll and that’s nice and all, but what if I don’t want that? What if I want you to use that strength to completely overwhelm me and do whatever you want to do to me? From bite marks to harsh grabs, would you really tell me no?”

The look he had in his eyes became deadly as you watched them trail down your body before coming back to your eyes.

“ Are you sure that this is what you want?” His voice sounded strained as he watched you slowly moved lower on his body, face hovering above his jeans. 

Besides both of your deep breathing, you both could hear the zipper being pulled down. Small hands reaching inside his boxers to pull out a hard cock from its confinement. Placing a kiss at the underside, making him sigh.

“ I’m positive.” 

While keeping eye contact with him the whole time, he watched his cock slip between your lips and slowly descend into your mouth. His base had a bit more girth than the tip, so you could barely get your mouth past the point. You started to bob your head and use your hand for whatever your mouth couldn’t fit, all while watching him lose himself to the pleasure he was receiving.

His eyes were darker than before, mouth agape as low groans left his throat. But his hands were still clenched at his side, not knowing what to do with them. 

“ Your safe word is treasure. If your mouth is full, smack my leg three times. I’ll stop if I’m too rough.”

If your mouth wasn’t so full with his cock, he would have seen the smile on your lips, but to make sure that he knew that he was heard, you gave him a thumbs up before hollowing your cheeks to suck him more.

It was like a snap in the air surrounding you when Yunho decided to lose control.

His large hands immediately went to your hair, fingers gathering at the root to form a tight hold on you that made your scalp sting. But you weren't bothered by it. 

He used his newfound leverage to make you take more of him in your mouth, jaw slowly aching as it was forced to stretch to accommodate his size.

“ Baby you look so pretty.” Yunho cooed as he stared down at you with so much heat, “ You can barely take half of my cock in your mouth but you're hungry enough to try and take more.”

This was different.

Yunho only ever praised you with sweet words and charms, but now? He gave you words of praise but these only sent a pool of wetness to form in your panties as you could only moan. 

“ I’ll help you swallow me down. Relax your jaw and breath through your nose.” He groans before quickly bucking his hips up and the tip hitting the back of your throat, almost making you gag.

“ This is what you wanted right? Don’t tell me you can’t handle this?” His tone was mocking despite the moans that would leave his mouth whenever his tip hit the back of your throat.

He was chasing his own pleasure, forgoing any concerns and you loved it. This was the Yunho you wanted and your finally getting it. Even with the tears running down your face from controlling your gag reflex, you were happy and turned on nonetheless.

You still use your tongue to lick the underside of his cock and sucked him off as best as you can as he basically fucked your throat.

You could feel your arousal slowly drip down your thighs as you only keep your hands on his muscled thighs. You could feel his thighs tense under your fingers, a sign of his approaching orgasm. Your mind going completely blank as it thought of the possibility of him cumming down your throat for the first time. 

Too bad you were robbed of that feeling as he pulled you off of his dick by your hair, the whine leaving your throat was swallowed by his mouth as he pulled you further up on the bed without breaking the kiss. 

He flipped both of you over, your back touching the sheets and now having him in your line of sight.

When he pulled away, your lips were puffy and whenever you swallowed, your throat would ache. But none of that mattered compared to the predatory stare

Yunho was looking at you with. 

Not breaking eye contact, he yanked your panties down and in the back of your head, you thought he ripped them but he only threw them across the room. He looks down and groans at the mess between your thighs.

“ You got this wet just from sucking me off. How naughty can you be?” He teased with a dark chuckle.

“ Extremely naughty. But don’t tease me cause I need you so badly.” You whined as you rolled your hips up against his erection. His long fingers instead decided to probe around your entrance before pushing a finger inside, curling it to press your g-spot.

“ You want me that bad baby?” He continued to curl his finger and watch you squirm, pussy clenching for something more than just a finger inside. “ Who would've thought that my small and cute girlfriend would want me to just pound away into her with no remorse. Am I right?”

His large body had leaned over you, placing open mouth kisses on your neck and he stretched you open even more with another finger. He continued to scissor you as his thumb went to rub your clit, making your pussy wetter than it already was and slowly start the scorching knot in your stomach. You whined and it drew in his attention.

“ Don’t make me cum with your fingers. I want you inside.” Your voice sounded needy and you didn’t care if it sounds embarrassing. Fingers won’t be enough for you this time and he knew that.

“ Tell me what you want baby. If you tell me, then I’ll do it.” Yunho stated as he pulled his shirt over his head. Your eyes checking out the toned muscles from the dancing that he does from time to time and working out in the gym. His jeans were quick to follow suit as he continued to tease you by rubbing his cock, that was aching tall and proud, against your clit to make you squirm more.

“ I want your cock inside me Yunho.” 

He pressed the tip at your hole teasingly, “ What else?”

“ Baby I need you to fuck me, please? That’s all I want. Don’t hold back like you usually do.” You continued as you watched him bring your legs onto his shoulders, the tip practically kissing your pussy.

“ You sure about that sweetie?” A flash of concern appeared in his eyes.

You flashed him a look that made the rest of his concern disappear.

“  **Wreck me** .”

There was a moment of silence before you heard Yunho speak again.

“ Remembered that you asked for this.” He warned before quickly thrusting inside in one go, your breath getting caught in you throat. It caught you off guard from the sudden intrusion, but the way his cock has stretched you so right nearly made your eye roll to the back of your head. And he didn’t move in his usual sensual movements. This time he was rough, aggressive and dominating.

You loved every second of it.

“ Oh fuck!” You couldn’t help but watch how fast he was moving in and out of you. It was so captivating to watch something as large as that disappear inside of you and reappear without a problem. He brought your ankles to the sides of your face, folding you over to get even deeper inside of you. 

“ You don’t even understand how long I wanted to fuck you like this for.” Yunho groaned as you clenched around him, squeezing his cock every time he pulled out of you. Letting gravity help him plunge deeper into your wet heat each time had you seeing stars and made your legs slightly quake. 

Yunho wouldn’t stop staring down at your face as he watched it contort in different expressions, but they were all laced with pleasure. “ Your little body is taking me so well too,” his lips ghosted to the shell of your ear. “ I can feel the tip of my cock hitting the very depths of you. Can you feel me, sweetheart?”

I moan left your throat as a hand went to grab his arm, so you wouldn’t go over the edge so soon. You wanted this all to last after waiting such a long time to get here. So lost in the sea of pleasure you were swimming in, you barely heard Yunho talking to you.

“ Turn around.” His voice was husky as he moved your body before you could move it yourself. Placing you on your hands and knees as he leaned over your small body, supporting himself with his arms. He hastily submerged himself back inside and you both let out a moan, happy to be connected once more.

You could feel Yunho thrust harder and at this point, you could feel pressure in your stomach as if he managed to thrust deeper inside of you. Only able to sit there and just take it all, you simply moaned out his name, sounding like a broken record. 

You soon felt long dexterous fingers wrap around your throat, pulling your head up as his face was pressed to the right side of yours. You felt him place soft kisses to your cheek as his thrusts didn’t falter or slow. All you could hear was Yunho’s deep groans from the way your pussy squeezed him like a vice. 

“ Yunho don’t stop!” Your arms started to give out but the only reason you were still up was due to the hand that was wrapped around your throat in such a pretty way. Your core would spasm as you felt your end coming near.

“ You gonna cum for me Y/N?” He huffed as you quickly nodded your head, unable to speak as if your impending orgasm was stuck in your throat. 

His long arms reached for a pillow, stuffing one right underneath your lower stomach as he released your throat; arms giving out and your face hitting the cool sheets. His big hands wrapped around your waist as he just pounded into you, hitting your g-spot with every push back inside. 

You were getting breathless. You could feel the drool leaving your mouth as you were basically fucked silly by this blue-haired demon that was now moaning your name as his thrusts started to go more sporadically, a telltale sign of his orgasm as well. It made your mind think of how good it would feel to have his seed rooted deep inside and now that was the only way you saw fit.

Lifting your head up just a bit so you could see his azure colored strands stuck to his forehead from sweat. “ Cum inside me, please! Don’t pull out~”

“ Bold of you to assume that I wasn’t.” He gave an evil smirk and it only made you clench around his more, making him groan. “ Keep squeezing me like that.”

You did your best to continue clenching your velvet heat around him as your orgasm was right there on the edge, only needing a slight push for you to come down. But you didn’t know what was missing until you begged that he put his hand back around your throat, which he did graciously. Fingers pressing into the side of your throat had not only steeled you in place for his powerful thrust, but it was that last push that had your orgasm crashing down like a meteor. It was uncontrollable. Your legs spasmed from the sheer force and your eyes rolled back as Yunho used the opportunity to thrust into you wildly before he came crashing just as hard as you felt his seed paint your pussy white.

Both of you were panting hard, the only sounds vacant in the room before Yunho slowly removed his hand and gently pulled himself out of your abused hole. You felt gentle kisses paint your cheek before you rolled over to see him, staring down at you with such loving eyes this time around.

“ I didn’t go overboard, did I?” He asked, his voice soft and only laced with concern. The duality of this boy making you laugh.

“ No you didn’t and it all felt good.” You pulled him down for a sweet kiss that made you both smile and gets the giggles in between.

“ Well, that’s good. I thought I was being too rough on you but you never said the word or tapped me.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, gaining you the urge to tease him. 

“ But who would've thought that you had a choking kink?” You seem him flinch as he stared back at you with wide eyes, cheeks flushing a light pink. “The typically sweet and gentle Jeong Yunho enjoys something as naughty as that?” You giggle as you pretend to look shocked.

“ Well, you liked it too! You even asked me to do it again.” He retorted as he tried to get me to stop mocking him. 

“ Well, I admitted to having a size kink, so what makes you think that I’ll back away from you choking me?” You questioned and he could only shake his head with a smile. 

“ Keep talking to me like that and I’ll fuck you over the edge again.” He threatened but it sounded like a promise to your ears.

“ Do it then. You know I don’t care.” You sassed as you could see his eyes go dark with desire once more. A hand reaching up to your throat from the front this time, so you could both look at each other in the eyes. Smirking down at you with a heated gaze.

“ You’ll regret saying that when I’m done.” 


End file.
